User talk:IsaacDKramer/Archive1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Depressing? Immature? okay Rellikspartan 01:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) do you actually think that by the year 2600 the average life expectancy would be that low ? clearly not but i understand what you mean, His interface that it talks about and his augmentations help him live longer. But you should know that in real life they already say that our generation has the potential to live to up to 160 so i think by the year 2600 people will be living a lot longer Rellikspartan 01:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks XD thank you i feel pretty silly now not noticing that ha ha Asking for assistance Im trying to fix one of my articles, to make him canon friendly if you have the time and if you want to could you see my "Michael Charbonneau" article and tell me that if i made him a spartan 111 if that would fix the article because the article is bad because of the year he was born makes him unable to be in the spartan 11 project so im wondering if it would work out if i put him in the spartan 111. please and thank you if you do review if not still thank you for your time Rellikspartan 02:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Holy Fuck! Holy fuck! I just realized that you're WGB! =P --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite Checking Out The users that have their names in gold text in this image should be checked out. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, feel free to remove any name from the list. Also, Echo 1125 shouldn't be on there, not sure why he is.... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, let's just go through these and mark down anything that looks like it might be NCF, I'll let one of the heads know to not start the project until we're ready. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, let's get onto them. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) How, Rich, how? May I ask how your getting those AWESOME pictures on your AAO SPARTAN Pages? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 18:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Images May I ask, how did you get those Spartan images like this and this? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 12:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever heard of a thing called sarcasm? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 15:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was using it under an hour ago. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 15:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you even looking at my posts? I said I 'FELT' hungover, I didn't drink any alcohol. And jaws is right. (I am not using this as defence, He called me immature too.) Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 16:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have drunk a quarter of a Pint of Guiness when I was young. (And innocent) Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This is going back to my point on sarcasm. I am going no further on this matter, because I want to actually get some articles fixed. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 16:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) On this matter, yes. I am admitting defeat. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:SPARTAN Program Generation Four If you actually READ the article, you will notice that is basically a more advanced version of SPARTAN-'II's, not III's.Yes, There are a few simalarities between the Three's and Four's, but they are not Human versions of Kamikaze Grunts. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness]] 21:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :It might help if you actually read it. If you insist, then I'll post on the page in question, but all I'll say is, READ IT. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 17:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My Artical The BO17 in my artical about Desmond was suggested by EliteMaster117 MtxDevin 02:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zepp-ZP95 Thanks for alerting me to the guidelines for creating a Spartan character. I haven't read any of the books and, to be quite frank, trawling through Halopedia trying to find all that stuff out isn't anyone's idea of fun. I may be a little out of my depth here, so maybe I'll just delete the article. Only...how do you do that? Is there some sort of form I need to fill out, or just another little button? Cheers. - Zepp95 22:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Severe Blunt Force Trauma Slinger Missile Intertwining Invite --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kingdoms in Exile Sure, you can has pozishun. I added your name to the list. We're still under construction, and I'm still trying to establish some of the plot, so hold tight. Thanks, 16:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope has begun! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You know that you don't have to wait for every user to make a post before continuing right. Just make one whenever, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) N-777 page 1. what does NCF mean 2. Bolt action snipers are usually more powerful and more accurate at longer range, even though that semi's could be used ( such as in the halo anime episode with the ODSTs in Halo Legends) for such assasination missions. 3. these are spartans im pretty sure they can have whatever waepons they want I have adrressed all questions on my talk page AAO Battles Template Just a quick note about the AAO Battles template; I recommend moving it to a different title (perhaps RRH AAO Battles) to avoid it being confused with an official AAO battle template; if it were that, it would be subject to editing from any AAO member, and would need to link to every battle taking place in the expanded universe. I've also noticed how somewhat similar virtually identical the template is to the one I created today; and while there's technically nothing wrong with simply copypasta of someone else's template, it's generally customary to change something. Regards, Dybbuk! One full year we have been speaking to the undead! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ragequit. NCF Dispute Please, If you are going to think something NCF, read the article throughly before doing so, thank you. --SPARTAN Rogue 177 22:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) SPARTAN-B312 Planet Category Its outdated, grammatically incorrect and strays from the editing style of Halopedian. Therefore we should use the Planets category. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'''TheLostJedi]] 19:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any authority on this wikia, so this is advice only, but you might want to change the categories on your planet articles from "Planet" to "Planets" as the "Planet category" is being phased out. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) No need to be fussy but where do you create those images f=of your ships? Nanosoldier I'm guessing this is the program Ajax uses? I've downloaded it but its simply way to advanced and complex. :/ Nanosoldier RE:Xbox 360 cover template RE: Vandal I seem to have found your magic planet generator, RRH. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots There we go, all the screenshots. SFW, but fucking hilarious. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would bee greatly appreciated. HEY! Yo dude its Sentry from your Astro1050 class. What maps are the pics you recently posted from? I'm going with Halo:CEA? haha. lol nvm there from the noble map pack. I don't play the DLC often so it seemed odd. --LSentryl 03:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice, we should play some time. Have you ever played MLG? Thanks dude can't wait to read a lot of interesting expansions to the haloverse. Do you use an IRC in class? What do I ask them? Cool, haha it requires payment in euros X) haha. Do i really need to pay haha. Freenode I'm running windows. What IRC do you recommend? K thanks I'm running Xchat successfully. Now I add what channel? "I c u liek removing templatez" What? I specified that I did what I saw wrong. If you believe I actually hold knowledge of my failure which warrants the use of this "templatez" then why would I need such a template. I have attempted to communicate with you in a polite tone to help remedy this issue yet I have gotten nowhere in my attempts to communicate with you only getting a sarcastic response which is the subject of this topic. Now can I get cooperation from you in helping to fix this issue or should I do a futile job towards fixing this and remove the template, fail. Force your hand to put the template back on the page and get trapped in a vicious cycle of removing and adding this template until an admin intervenes? If you will help me with this then we can work together for our mutuall gain. If not I can remove the template all day and you can add it all day. So what will we do? --Foxtrot12 03:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Elders edit Does the edit I made make sense? Do you have any other suggestions for improvement? --Saberstorm 02:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) They only control galaxies in the Local Group, if that's close enough for your liking. I don't want to classify them as Tier 0 though, as they're not supposed to be that far. I wanted to make it deliberately vague as to how advanced they were, and yet still portray them as more advanced than the Forerunners, but less than the Percursors. --Saberstorm 06:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Earth Imperium I've placed in some more halo canon like the Artifact and the flood and all. I will place in the SPARTAN program too. --Crimsonhammer43 RE:Civility Warning #1 Nuclear Core Editting Thanks for the your time going through my work Nuclear Core and making more cannon friendly by advising me about how dangerous and improbable a nuclear reactor that contains both nuclear fusion and fission but it really does exist in reality and its called the fusion-fission hybrid reactor | http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_fusion-fission_hybrid so could you remove that it is not cannon friendly please off this page i made. --Flash Destiny 22:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Orange Team Sorry for this inconvenience: Can you please change the name of Ornage Team? Because I have already planned on creating something like that, and I have it on my other site (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Citrus-404/Guestbook) and I wanted to post it here. Can you please change the name, since you havent posted much on your Orange Team page? ' Your Comrade, Captain Comrade Citrus-404'